


just another day at work

by reshichu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyguard AU, F/F, ran and tomoe are also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: (Bodyguard AU)for the curator of the world famous museum Ryuuseido, being tied to a chair and tortured for information was just yet another day at work.





	just another day at work

**Author's Note:**

> a whole fic based off of @NickSightings' bodyguard au on twitter!! basically an au where ryuuseido is a famous museum housing many artefacts that's got a history of breakins and arisa's the curator and the rest of popipa are her bodyguards. basically i'm just running away with this au bc the idea's so good wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

Usually, being tied to a chair, half beaten with an electric prod barely a few inches away from your body would be a panic induced nightmare for a normal person.

 

However, for the curator of the world famous Ryuuseido Museum, Ichigaya Arisa, this was just yet another normal occurence that went along with her job.

 

"C'mon. You can spit out the code right here, right now, and leave safely, or you can continue being a hardheaded bitch and let us torture you until all your bones are fucking dust." The shaggy, bearded man growls as he grips Arisa's hair, forcing her to stare upwards at him.

 

"How about you take some fucking breath mints and a nice shower, asshole." She spits back. "You smell like you've been eating and living in raw fuckin sewage. Even got the trademark rat piss smell."

 

"Watch your fucking words before I shut that pretty little mouth of yours permanently."

 

"Oh too bad, guess you won't get the code from me then. What a shame, that pretty little crown was just waiting for your dirty ass rat hands to take it from its nice and comfy sitting place."

 

"Jesus Christ you just never shut your fucking mouth do you?" The man turns around and starts walking towards the room's exit. "Keep torturing her until she finally goddamn breaks."

 

Shortly after the door was slammed shut, one of the man's lackeys jabbed Arisa with the prod, sending painful electric shocks throughout her body. It hurt, boy did it fucking hurt, but she had to be patient. After all, there's no way those four would ever continue their usual job without her.

 

She just had to focus on the moonlight seeping in from the window behind her. Focus and wait...

 

"What the hell is this iron will..." muttered one of the lackeys. "Ain't no fuckin man in the past could even stand an hour of this and yet here you are after four hours..."

 

"Well, we'll just have to try harder." The other lackey replied. "We's the fiercest gang in the city, ain't no pansy lil girl gonna stop u-"

 

 

**BANG!**

 

 

The lackey's words were interrupted by a bullet shattering the window behind Arisa and hitting him straight in the head. The other lackey immediately dropped the prod and panicked. Arisa took her chance and tripped him over, another bullet from beyond the window piercing his chest. A red dot suddenly appeared right beside the now bleeding man. As soon as Arisa noticed the dot, it began to blink at random intervals. Morse.

 

_Sorry to keep you waiting._

 

Arisa smirked. She stuck her foot out and started tapping back.

 

_About damn time, Saaya. Pretty sure I was almost gonna leave with a stab wound._

 

The red dot blinked back.

 

_You know we would never let that happen to our Arisa. Well, except that one time, but to be fair, Kasumi was driving. Anyways, my time to go, I'll be seeing you in a bit._

 

In the distance, Arisa could finally hear the familiar voices yelling. Finally, the room's door was kicked down and a brown haired blurry mess suddenly tackled her to the ground, still tied to the chair.

 

“Arisaaaaaaaa! I missed you so much!!” She sobbed, quite dramatically.

 

“Kasumi you idiot, I’ve only been gone for…” Arisa stared at the tall beauty who was currently replacing her uzi’s magazines. “O-Tae?”

 

“Eight hours.” She says.

 

“Eight hours.” Arisa repeats.

 

“Yeah, but that’s eight hours too much!” Kasumi says in between her sniffles and sobs.

 

A small girl whose fists were absolutely drenched in blood approached the two.

 

“Kasumi… m-maybe you should untie Arisa first…”

 

“Oh! Good idea, Rimi!”

 

Arisa sighed as the two untied her. Kasumi not using her brain as usual… though she always wondered if she had a brain in the first place, or just a switch panel that said “Fight” and “Annoy Arisa.”. And of course, poor Rimirin being dragged along with O-Tae and Kasumi as usual. She really owes Rimi a hell of a raise. As the ropes around her wrists loosened, Arisa began to stand, but stumbled down, still weak from torture.

 

“Ah, hold on Arisa.” O-Tae says as she suddenly lifts Arisa up into a princess carry.

 

“Wha-wh...What the-w-!?” Arisa stutters, her face quickly blushing red. “Hanazono Tae, you better put me the fuck down or else!”

 

“But why? You’re injured.”

 

“Doesn’t matter! Just don’t carry me like this, dammit!”

 

“The car’s pretty far away, Arisa. Your legs won’t survive the whole trip.”

 

“That’s not the point!!”

 

But alas, before Arisa could protest more, O-Tae began to carry her out of the room. She gave into O-Tae’s silent demand and instead observed the chaos around her as she was brought through the several rooms that the three probably fought in. A few bodies were strewn everywhere, some dead, but most of them alive. A fair few had their legs completely broken, and one was smashed right through a wall.

 

Probably Rimi’s work.

 

As they walked further, she saw the rat piss smelling bastard that interrogated her earlier pinned to the wall with several knives, his face almost caved in, and half his patchy beard torn off, leaving an incredibly bloody mess behind.

 

Definitely Rimi’s work.

 

Outside, the four were met by Saaya, chilling next to their usual operations van with her signature sniper rifle.

 

“Heyoo!” Kasumi greeted. “Have ya called the cleanup crew yet?”

 

“It’s a bit rude to call Tomoe and Ran the cleanup crew…” Saaya replies, opening the back of the van and pulling out a medkit. “But yes, they’ll be arriving soon like always. First though, let’s get Arisa patched up.”

 

\--

 

Finally after an hour, Arisa’s wounds were all tended to, and Ran and Tomoe’s police squad arrived to arrest whoever was left alive in the hideout.

 

“Here you go, guys, I packed some buns for us before we left.” Saaya produces a bag from somewhere within the van chock full of buns and pastries. “Eat up! Especially you, Arisa. You’ll need all that strength to recover, y’know!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, mom.” Arisa sarcastically quips, biting into the bun. Soft and filling as usual. Saaya sure does know how to weave magic into her baking.

 

“Hmm.... If Saaya’s the mom, then who’s the dad?” says O-Tae.

 

“Well it’s obviously gonna be you, O-Tae!” Kasumi exclaims.

 

“K-Kasumi, you shouldn’t talk with your mouth full!”

 

“S-Sorry, Rimirin… Just got a little excited, hehe!”

 

The five continued to banter over buns and green tea all night long. As much trouble as the four cause Arisa… deep down in her heart, they really were her precious friends. Friends that mean the world to her. They stuck around her, not only as her bodyguards, but as friends who truly cared for her. The past had once scarred her with various backstabbings and insincere bodyguards in it only for the pay, but with those four… those wounds are slowly closing, slowly healing.

 

“Whew, today sure was tiring!” Kasumi yawned, draping herself all over Arisa. “But I guess it’s just another day of the job, eh, Arisa?”

 

Arisa closed her eyes and leaned into Kasumi.

 

“Yeah. Just another day.”


End file.
